Persona de interés
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Kenma mantiene un ojo en todo y en todos… pero sólo temporalmente. Una vez se ha hecho con los detalles que necesita, pierde el interés. Y Kenma es incapaz de obligarse a centrarse en cosas que le aburren. No obstante hay excepciones. No sabe explicarlas, pero ahí están. Sabe exactamente qué pasará durante los próximos minutos. Y sin embargo no puede contener la expectación.


Decir que su atención era difícil de mantener era quedarse corto. Kenma se pasa la vida analizando sus alrededores tras la cortina de cabello bajo la que se ocultaba: sus profesores, compañeros, los equipos al otro lado de la red, los jefes de sus videojuegos… sabía incluso qué gatos del vecindario se dejan acariciar y cuáles prefieren que los dejen en paz, o a qué pasajeros del tren debe evitar porque podrían intentar conversar con él.

Sí, Kenma mantiene un ojo en todo y en todos… pero sólo temporalmente. Una vez se ha hecho con los detalles que necesita, pierde el interés. Se aburre. Y Kenma es incapaz de obligarse a centrarse en cosas que le aburren.

No supone un gran problema en cuanto a sus estudios, ya que es capaz de quedarse con lo fundamental de cada asignatura, pero es un fastidio en lo que respecta a la gente. Fingir interés para mantener una amistad no es lo suyo. No culpa a los demás por rendirse. ¿Quién quiere estar con alguien que apenas se emociona por nada? ¿Que no está dispuesto a escucharlos por horas cuando necesitan desahogarse?

Kenma se yergue ligeramente al oír unos pasos amortiguados.

No obstante hay excepciones. No sabe explicarlas, pero ahí están. Sabe exactamente qué pasará durante los próximos minutos. El modo en que el recién llegado entrará silenciosamente en su cuarto, procurando no molestarlo, acompañado por el dulce aroma de su postre favorito, y cómo el colchón se hundirá bajo su peso. La calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo, el timbre del saludo canturreado. Podría cerrar los ojos y visualizarlo con todo lujo de detalles.

Y sin embargo no puede contener la expectación que corre por sus venas.

La puerta se abre. Los pasos se detienen junto a él. La cama se hunde hacia un lado.

—¿Un juego nuevo?—Kenma susurra un asentimiento sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla en la que su personaje está abriendo un cofre.—¿Has hecho los deberes?—asiente de nuevo.—Bien —nota una suave palmada en su espalda, casi una caricia.—He traído pastel de manzana para después. Avísame cuando tengas hambre.

—Gracias —murmura.

Nota su peso dejando la cama, y tras unos segundos oye el susurro del pasar de hojas. Kenma aprovecha para mirar disimuladamente a su mejor amigo.

Kuroo está sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la cama, leyendo una libreta llena de diagramas y minuciosas explicaciones que reconoce como jugadas de vóley. Sus labios se curvan con diversión. Por supuesto. Kuroo rara vez se sienta sin hacer nada, es más propio de él dedicarse a estudiar o a prepararse para el próximo partido. Las únicas veces que lo ha visto dejar todo a un lado y relajarse eran cuando él estaba desanimado. Kuroo está comprometido con sus estudios y su equipo, pero por algún motivo inescrutable, en algún momento Kenma acabó convertido en su prioridad. A veces lo hace sentir mal. Lo hace lanzarle miradas fugaces mientras juega, como si una parte de él no se acabase de creer que Kuroo siga ahí.

Kuroo lo pilla en su escrutinio y esboza una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Kenma se vuelve hacia el televisor, pero es demasiado tarde.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?—pregunta Kuroo, subiéndose a la cama y tomando asiento tras él. Kenma puede oír la sonrisa petulante que le cruza la cara.

—Sí, claro…

—Eh, podría sorprenderte de lo que soy capaz.

—Apenas sabes jugar al Mario Kart —Kenma frunce el ceño, concentrado en atacar a un esqueleto con armadura.—Recuérdame que nunca suba a un coche si tú conduces.

—Oh —Kuroo suelta un suspiro afectado—, hieres mis sentimientos, Ken-chan.

—No me llames… —da un respingo cuando una mano se cuela bajo su camiseta.

—¿Sí?

La voz suena muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra la columna. Un par de fuertes brazos lo rodean, las manos acariciando delicadamente su piel. Kenma se retuerce en el abrazo, pero ambos saben que no quiere realmente que lo suelte. Kenma nota un casto beso en su nuca que hace enloquecer sus latidos. Siente a Kuroo echarse hacia atrás, alejándose para darle espacio, como suele hacer. Kuroo lo pincha, lo provoca, pero nunca va más allá, nunca le pide nada que no pueda darle.

Y por una vez Kenma desearía poder.

Porque Kuroo siempre está ahí, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Sus manos tiemblan y el mando cae al suelo.

—¿Kenma?—Kuroo se mueve a su lado, buscando su mirada.—¿Qué ocurre?

Kenma se encuentra a sí mismo tirando de su camisa y besándolo. El tacto es familiar. Conoce muy bien los labios algo secos y las manos callosas, el remanente del sabor a bebida energética y el olor a jabón y desodorante. Y no obstante no se cansa de ello, la sangre le hierve como la primera vez.

—Kenma…—gruñe Kuroo.—Ya estás comiéndote la cabeza otra vez, ¿verdad?—consigue decir.

—Es sólo que…

—Te quiero, tonto —deposita un beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Pero… —se gira para esquivar los ligeros besos que tratan de acallarlo.—Haces tanto por mí y yo… —baja la cabeza.

—Oye —Kuroo acuna su barbilla en una de sus grandes manos—, tu personaje acaba de morir mientras tú te dedicas a besarme. Lo creas o no, soy lo bastante listo como para saber lo mucho que eso significa viniendo de ti. ¿Me equivoco?

—Hmpf…

—Eh, nada de "hmpf". ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Yo… —titubea.—Sabes que suelo aburrirme de todo —lo mira fijamente y espera hasta que Kuroo asiente para continuar.—Me doy cuenta cuando pasa. Pero tú… Es diferente. Lo sé todo sobre ti pero… no quiero que esto acabe —se lleva una mano distraídamente al pecho—, aunque no sepa por qué.

Kuroo parpadea una vez. Dos.

—Porque soy tu proveedor oficial de pastel de manzana, por supuesto —repone con total seriedad.

Y Kenma no puede evitar reírse.

Porque sí, puede que lo conozca como la palma de su mano… pero eso no lo hace menos interesante.

-.-.-

—Entonces… ¿si un día no pudieses comprar pastel de manzana…?—reflexiona Kenma.

—No te preocupes, aprenderé a cocinar.

—Oh. Entonces vale.


End file.
